


Captain Jack Savage

by Noxious_Photon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxious_Photon/pseuds/Noxious_Photon
Summary: Captain Jack Savage, with his ship The Striped Pearl, sails the high seas to his heart's content. He does whatever he wishes and has gained mass infamy for the many strange deeds he ends up doing as a result of his whims. However, one day, the pirate unexpectedly finds a female rabbit out at sea, working on a government vessel no less. And Jack finds he gets more than he bargained for when he tries to follow his instinct...





	Captain Jack Savage

Captain Jack Savage is an infamous pirate known throughout all the high seas, in charge of the equally as infamous ship, The Striped Pearl. His misadventures, theft, pillaging, and occasionally heroic deeds are known by almost everyone throughout the land. In fact, some of his doings have gained such traction that the seas he frequents are often times referred to as the ‘Savage Seas’. However, what they don’t know is that most of his fame has been garnered through exaggeration and gossip. Most of the time-

“Captain Jack!”

An otter suddenly yelled out while running up towards him. The Captain was in the front bow, wearing a raggedy old hat and black coat that matched the stripes on his fur. His outfit held a pistol he kept at his left side at all times while a handmade, leather handle was stuck on the right side of his belt for alcohol.

The captain turned around towards first mate. “Ah Oliver, did you bring my rum?”

“No sir, look starboard!”

Jack inquisitively turned his head and saw something in the distance. Unsure of what it was, he quickly pulled out his cheap telescope and looked at the direction Oliver suggested.

In the far distance he could see what seemed to be a ship, a government owned ship at that. As Jack zoomed in closer, he could see what looked like an adorned, orange fox on the bow. But more importantly, Jack could tell that the ship was heading straight toward them.

Jack let out a loud hum as he continued to stare. “When the hell did these bastards get on our trail anyways, we haven’t even been to port in a week.”

“I-It might just be bad luck, Captain.” Oliver responded. “The boat is several times larger than ours, and looks heavily armed. The seas are to calm for any hope of counter attack: I suggest we turn port side and try to lose their trail on the Oceania current.”

Jack continued to examine the ship as his first mate spoke to him, inspecting the various types of dressed up mammals on board. “Hmmm, I concur.  I think we…” But his speech trailed off as he spotted someone in particular. Walking over to the fox’s side was a young female bunny; her outfit suggesting she was ranked above the rest of the crew, yet still under the fox.

Oliver stared at Jack, waiting for an answer. “…We?”

Jack put a finger up in the air. “Weeee… We should-” he quickly decompressed his scope and looked at Oliver with a smile, “-go say hello.”

Oliver’s expression changed to one of shock. “W-What!? Captain, you can’t be-“

“All sails head starboard, prepare to meet with the enemy ship. And someone, for the love of god, bring me more rum!”

Jack ordered to the ship as he started strolling off the bow and on deck, Oliver scurrying along to follow suite.

“Jack, you can’t be serious! It’s only one boat, but it’s clearly out of our league. Whoever’s in charge probably has a high rank and-“

“Oliver,” Jack suddenly clasped his paws on the otter’s shoulders. “You have to trust me. when have I ever steered you wrong?”

Oliver’s face dropped to one of annoyance. “Well, there was one time you sent me to recruit two guys at a bar and they ended up taking me hostage.”

Jack lifted a finger up to Oliver. “Whiiiicchh, was part of my plan to follow them, and find their slaves for recruitment.”

“You didn’t even know who they were!”

“I got you out didn’t I? Look, you just have to trust in my instincts, Oliver. And my instincts right now,” Jack turned himself and Oliver around towards the now closely approaching government manned ship, “is pointing me towards this bad girl.”

A few moments later, the ships faced one another, side by side, and anchored on the sea floor. The fox Jack spotted earlier walked over toward the edge, looking down at their ship.

“Well, well… look who decided to show up out of the blue,” the fox said as he crossed his arms.

Jack looked up at him. “Ah yes, and you must be…”

Suddenly, a smaller, striped shipmate put a bottle of rum in one of Jack’s hands and whispered into his ear, “His name is Nick Wilde cap’n, he’s a famous post-captain known for bringing some of the toughest pirates out there on their knees. He’s also known for having a first lieutenant as a rabbit despite being a fox, and a female one to boot.”

Jack looked around the boat and noticed the rabbit he was talking about, now standing next to Nick with a rather assertive stance and expression.

Jack grinned up at the two as he walked forward. “Ah, captain Nick, glad to meet your acquaintance. I’d shake your hand but, well, our ships seem to be a bit size challenged; something I’m sure you’re quiet used to.”

“Like your one to talk, jack rabbit. And that would be captain ‘Wilde' to you, by the way. Though I think the more pressing matter at hand here is exactly why you chose to approach us. Do you seriously expect me not to know who you are? Did you think you could actually fight me? Or is there something else up you’re sleeve…”

Jack watched as Nick eyed him suspiciously as the rabbit only smiled innocently. “Oh I assure you it’s nothing quite so uh… crass.” Jack took a swig of his bottle before continuing. “I know I can’t fight you right now, and I know, given the circumstances, even if I had ran off, you would probably chase me anyway. Our meeting here is clearly one of fate, so... I surrender!”

Nick cocked an eyebrow at Jack as his crew gasped. Oliver quickly went up next to Jack’s ear.

“Jack, what the hell are you-“

“Yep, I give up! You win; you can take me in, no fighting or anything… However! You may do so only under one circumstance.”

“And what might this stipulation be?” Nick responded.

“That you arrest me, but let the rest of my crew go.”

The two had a small, silent stare down as Nick seemed to contemplate his request; Jack wearing a cocky grin as he spoke up again.

“That is, unless you want us to fire all of our cannons and have a bloody mess on your hands. After all, we are in the middle of nowhere, who’s to say how you really captured me without the crew?”

Nick kept a stern look on his face for a few more seconds before suddenly turning himself around. “Men! Board the ship, and arrest Jack Savage! Do not attack his crew or touch a single fur on anyone else, except Jack.”

Following orders, the men began to set boards toward the ship as Nick simply started to walk away, his first lieutenant following suite.

“Jack, what the hell do you think you’re doing!? What is this going to accomplish? We could have just left earlier and-“

“Oliver, I told you to trust me, didn’t I?” Jack interrupted. “Take the crew to Port Tundra, and wait for my arrival. I have some business I plan to take care of with these two…”

Seconds later, two men from the ship quickly went over to the rabbit, cuffed him, and lifted him up to be taken in. Jack, while being hoisted up, attempted to drink some of the bottle he was still grasping, only for it to be quickly snatched by one of the wolf holding him up.

Without saying much, the wolf suddenly took a swig himself, only to cough it up. “Blagh, what the hell is this slop!?”

Jack grinned at his reaction. “It’s my own home brew, mate, made with the cheapest ingredients possible. Wadda think?”

“I think you need to get your taste buds in check…”

The three boarded Wilde’s ship and took Jack away from the site of his crew.

Oliver sighed. “Why the hell do I still follow this guy…”

* * *

 

Jack groaned as he leaned his head against one of the walls of his prison. He was below deck, and essentially the only actual prisoner in all the cells. He had been waiting for many an hour by this point, and any buzz he had gotten from the rum was long gone.

And finally, answering his prayers, he heard the pitter patter of footsteps walking down the stairs. Jack’s ears perked up at the sound as he swiftly picked himself up and went over toward the bars. And, just as he expected, the mammal approaching was the young, female rabbit he had seen earlier.

However, she did not seem happy to him. She wore an irritated look on her face as she went up in front of Jack’s cell and crossed her arms. “Why the hell did your guard come running saying that you wouldn’t shut up about me? He said it got to the point that you practically drove him insane!”

“Ah well, you see, as a prisoner I don’t have much say in what I want, especially from a bored guard. So I simply had to be uh… persistent.” Jack ended his sentence with a smile as the rabbit only continued to glare at him.

“Alright then, fine. What the hell do you want?”

“Well you see, I had a certain thought cross my mind when I saw you earlier. I said to myself,‘look at that, another rabbit out on this perilous sea, and a female one no less. Why don’t I have a few drinks and get to know her?’ But unfortunately, the bottle I had was taken and thrown away; a waste of good rum. So now, not only can I not offer you rum, but I’m stuck in here without any for myself, you see. And so-“

“You have got to be kidding me… You got me down here just to get you rum!? A-And you think I’m actually gonna, drink with you! Are you insane!?”

“Well, maybe just a little. I prefer the term eccentric, however.”

The bunny groaned and put her fingers against her temple. “I can’t believe you actually saw me, got captured and… wait a second. You… you didn’t turn yourself in just for this, did you!?”

Jack chuckled. “Oh come now, surely I’m not crazy enough to turn myself in just for a chance to talk to another fellow rabbit, right? Though I must say, you do have quite a lovely set of eyes.”

Her anger dissipated as she stared at Jack, inquisitively. “…What exactly is your game here?”

Jack shrugged. “Who knows? Honestly I just do what my gut tells me to most the time. And unsurprisingly, my guts told me to find you.”

Judy cocked an eyebrow as Jack pointed at her. “Would that be your guts, or your loins…”

Jack’s grin widened. “Care to find out?”

The rabbit stared neutrally at Jack for a long while. After a moment of thinking, she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, her voice suddenly turning softer.

“The names Judy… Judy Hopps.”

Jack put out his paw through the cell. “Jack Savage, pleasure to meet you, love.”

Judy, however, didn’t return the favor and only stared at him. “You said you wanted some rum, right? I’m sure your bottle got thrown out because you couldn’t afford anything decent. You can have some of my rum, if you wish.”

Judy, without second thought, went over to the cell keyhole and unlocked the door, slowly opening it to the striped rabbit’s surprise.

“Key already at hand, huh?”

Judy put her paws on her hip. “Do you wish to drink in a cell, or my room?”

“Room will be just fine, love.”

* * *

 

Jack, still cuffed, stared around at the well-furnished room in awe as Judy shut the door behind them. “My, my, this really is a lavish room just for a first mate! You sure you aren’t secretly the captain?”

Judy, without warning, suddenly grabbed Jack and pushed him up against the wall, pulling his jacket back slightly. “No… but I do like to be in charge.” Without a second to spare, Judy forcibly ripped his jacket right off without having to remove the cuffs, eliciting a shocked expression on Jack’s face as he looked around at his tattered garment.

“…Where are you keeping all that arm strength!?”

Judy smiled at his reaction. “I’m not just a token bunny, love. I think you of all people should know the hidden strength us rabbits can have. Oh, but you can keep the hat on, it suits you.” Judy, non chalantly, walked over to her desk and grabbed a bottle of alcohol along with two small glasses. “Rum?”

Jack blinked in confusion before grounding himself back in reality. “Ah… yes, I think I’d like that.”

Judy quickly poured both glasses full and handed one to Jack, clinking them together. “Then, cheers for the near future.” Judy teased as she took a big gulp, Jack soon following suite.

Jack looked down at his glass in confusion, almost as if questioning what the liquid was. “What kind of rum is this? It tastes… good.”

“It’s called decent quality rum, Jack; and I suggest you finish it.” Judy said, pointing her finger at Jack’s glass; Jack in turn noticed that Judy’s own glass was empty.

“My, fast drinker are we? Two can play that game.” Jack quickly gulped down the rest of his drink and let out a satisfying sigh. But before he knew it, Judy was already pouring him another full glass.

“Again,” Judy demanded.

Jack didn’t even bother questioning and simply took a giant swig once again, finishing his glass. Judy, right afterward, took his glass away and put it back on the table. “There, that should do it.”

Jack looked at Judy, confused for a second. “Ah, you know love, I’m a bit of an alcoholic, so I don’t think that will do much other than a b…” Jack’s body suddenly started to feel weird.

“Ah yes, well, I put just a smidge of something in your second drink. Don’t worry, it’s nothing strong: in fact, you’ll still be able to move fine, you’ll just be a little weak.”

Judy walked up to the counter and showed Jack a small vial of liquid. “Did you know that in some small prey, mixing alcohol higher than 100 proof with just a little bit of concentrated skunk oil will induce a very slight drunken state with the added benefit of, well…”

Jack put his paw on the table to help himself stay up as he felt some of the alcohol take effect quickly, and at the same time… his body started feeling strangely hot. “You… what are you planning?” Jack slurred as Judy walked up to him with a seductive smile.

“It has the added benefit of working as an aphrodisiac.”

It took a second for Jack to register what she meant, but soon a sloppy grin appeared on his face. “Oh I see… So this was your idea, huh? You’re quiet a sly rabbit. How long have you exactly been planning to do this, huh?”

Judy put a paw around Jack and roughly pushed him on the bed, only seconds later appearing on top of the shirtless jack rabbit. “Don’t worry about the details: all you’re going to care about in a few seconds is you’re… gut instinct.”

Judy suddenly reached underneath the bed and pulled out a chain. Without explanation, she quickly wrapped it around Jack’s cuffs and attached it to a bar on the ceiling, essentially forcing Jack’s arms up just enough that he could still sit down on the bed.

And a few seconds later, Judy skillfully took both Jack’s pants and underwear straight off, threw them to the side, and sat right back down looking at Jack’s erection. “Hmm… looks like it’s already taking affect.”

Jack giggled. “I don’t need an aphrodisiac to be turned on by a lovely rabbit such as yourself, though it certainly does help.”

Judy slowly pushed her body closer to Jack, giving him glossy stare as she gently whispered in his ear. “Then… are you ready for the main course?”

Jack’s grin grew wider. “I can take anything you can dish out, love.”

Judy suddenly sat back up right, holding an innocent, happy smile. “Great! Nick, you can come in now!”

The door to the room was suddenly kicked open by a smug looking fox.

“Well now… what’s going on here, Lieutenant?”

Jack simply stared at Nick in utter bewilderment as his dazed mind failed to comprehend what was happening. “Erhm… uh, we were just… roleplaying?”

Nick crossed his arms at looked down at Jack. “Looks like you were trying to have sex with my partner… without inviting me.”

Jack looked back at Judy for a second, who was now standing next to Nick with a grin, then back to the fox, then back to Judy…

“You… are you two?”

“Together? Well, close enough anyways.”  Judy responded, as the two put an arm around each other. “You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

Jack, getting a bearing on the situation, replied more casually. “Come on, I’m a pirate, mate! I’ve been with ever type of girl you can think off, though never a bunny. But you know… If you wanted to do a threesome, you didn’t have to surprise me like this, love. Now, I’ve never had one with another male, but considering the circumstances, I think I’d be willing to make a compromise.”

Jack wasn’t too sure how okay with this sudden revelation he really was, but the drugs were at their peak right now, and he couldn’t even touch himself. His mind was already playing out the course of events that would happen after this point. After a day of crazy, partially drug fueled sex, he would gain the trust of Nick and Judy enough to at least not have to stay in his cell. And, when they boat arrived at the closest port, Tundra Port, he would make his escape by-

“Oh I’m afraid you misunderstand, Jack.” Judy said, suddenly taking Jack back to reality. “You see… I’m not involved in this equation. I never was.”

Hearing a bit of shuffling, Jack turned his head back to Nick to see the fox almost completely undressed with the exception of his captain’s Jacket. And right below his waist, Jack could see the fox’s cock already fully erect.

“I think it’s great that you like all shapes and sizes, Jack, cause mine has quite a peculiar one. Though personally I don’t like as much variety as yo:, I just have a thing for bunnies.”

Jack emitted a nervous chuckle. “Y-You’re kidding me, right?”

“I’m afraid not, Jack.” Judy, replied smugly. “Sometime me and Nick like to do our own thing, and when we captured you, I decided to help Nick indulge in one of his fantasies. And I must say, for one of the most wanted criminals out on the sea, you really are quiet cute; I’d say Nick here agrees too.”

Nick, moving himself on top of the bed and on Jack, roughly grabbed his chin and forced Jack to look at him. “I’d say so fluff, certainly not the look of a pirate.”

Jack grumbled against Nick’s grip. “I prefer the term sexy, not cute.”

Nick chuckled. “Even you hate that word, huh? Too bad anything you think doesn’t mean much in this situation.”

Judy started to walk out of the room. “Well, I’ll leave you love birds on your own, have fun you two.” She said teasingly as she closed the door.

Jack turned his head towards the door. “W-Wait! Can we do it later!?”

Nick turned Jack’s gaze back to him. “Sorry Jack,;Judy isn’t actually interested in other rabbits. But don’t worry… If I just wanted to ravage you, I would have done it from the start.”

Nick started to sensually lick around Jack’s neck as his voice became softer. “No… I plan to make you enjoy it, and I bet with those drugs in you, I can make you cum hands free.”

Jack scoffed. “I don’t know about that mate: I’m an expert love maker, you know; I bet I’ve been with more women than you’ve even seen out on the seas.”

Nick turned himself around so that he was behind the tied up rabbit, and with a simple lift, placed the nude rabbit right down on his lap; his red cock suddenly poking out in front of Jack.

“What about men though?”

Jack blushed and turned his face away from Nick’s cock, trying to ignore his body’s needs. “I can’t say I’m a fan. Nothing against you, but I-“

Nick, interrupting Jack, plunged his muzzle right around Jack’s. Within seconds, Nick shoved his tongue inside and around the rabbit’s mouth, instantly overpowering Jack as he instinctively cringed from the sudden invasion.  And, at the same time, Nick started to softly caress the rabbit’s thighs, specifically avoiding touching his twitching penis.

Jack tried to resist the sudden feeling of pleasure surging throughout his body, but even he knew it was in vain. The rabbit was skilled at many things, but self-control was not one of them. He built his life on pointless whims and self-indulgence in what he wanted; and when his body reacted, he didn’t know how to do anything but follow.

Just as the rabbit felt his body giving in, Nick retreated his tongue before giving Jack a wide, seductive grin. “You know, for not liking men, you sure seemed to enjoy kissing one.”

“S-Shut up you damn fox, why don’t you just get this over with?”

Jack’s body suddenly twitched as he felt one of nick’s fingers casually slip inside his tail-hole. “I don’t think so Stripes, I’m the one in control here… I get to decide how long we do this.” Nick let out a sharp, hot breathe on Jack’s neck, causing him to shiver. “And believe me, I’m in no rush.”

Jack cursed how his body was reacting right now. The fox gave him no breathing room, and continued to relentlessly tease him with his finger, alongside his occasional licks and sensual paw rubbing. Never once had a male been able to turn him on in such a way before, and he couldn’t help but love every second of it. It started to make Jack wonder how much of it was the drug, and how much of it was some deep seeded interest he never managed to explore until now.

Nick’s own member, in front of Jack’s, started to twitch slightly as he spoke up again. “I guess I can’t take teasing for much longer either. You know, I’ve always had this idea in my head of capturing a cute little pirate bunny like you; teasing them and fucking them all night long. But you’re the only pirate I know of that fits the bill. And you know, that little captain's hat of yours looks really sex on you; it kind of adds to the fantasy,” Nick slowly licked one of the bunny’s ears, “and turns me on even more.”

Jack closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, as if somehow trying to block out the fox’s words. Without knowing it, he had found one of Jack’s weaknesses; dirty talk. The very little amount of self-control Jack contained in the first part was finally breaking open. The rabbit couldn’t help but let out an uncomfortable groan as the fox talked, his body couldn’t take much more teasing.

“I know… you want it too, right? Well don’t worry,” Nick mischievously grinned and lifted up Jack in the air, putting the tip of his cock right up against Jack’s hole, “I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

Without further hesitation, Nick slowly inserted the tip of his cock inside Jack with ease. Jack squirmed in a vain attempt to try to get away, but he had no hope of even resisting given the situation; and much to his dismay, his body didn’t want him to either.

Although it felt painful having such a large tool inserted inside him for the first time, all the moans and groans that escaped the rabbit’s lips were only ones of pleasure. His body could only shiver and his cock twitch as the fox’s shaft slowly but surely went deeper and deeper inside him. Without even touching himself, Jack was getting strange tinges and currents of pleasure poking up against his groan, a type of pleasure completely unknown to the bunny until now.

Nick let out a low growl as he pushed Jack another inch down. The rabbit was definitely as tight as expected, and he wondered if he was pushing the bunny too far at a few moments. But every time Nick’s member slid further into Jack, all he would do is let out a breathy pleasured moan, as if begging for more. And Nick was not the type of fox to deny a horny rabbit in need.

Deciding to take it a step further, Nick grabbed Jack’s sides a little tighter, and in one swoop pushed the rest of his cock all the way inside him, right up against his knot. Jack let out a sudden and loud groan as he felt his ass get completely stuffed by the fox’s cock. His back arched and legs instinctively held up lightly in the air as if it would help him compensate from the sheer size inside him.

Nick snickered at seeing his reaction and caressed his arms around him. “You know, you fit in better than I expected. I was a little worried I was going to fast at first, but those cute sounds you made spurred me on.” 

Jack looked down at his stomach almost expecting to see a giant bulge sticking out of it, but to his surprise it was barely noticeable; it felt much larger than it actually was. Eventually, he found his breathing become less sharp and his body relaxing more as it got used to the feeling. Any pain that was prevalent before was all but gone, and all that remained was a strange, hot feeling inside him.

“So how do you feel, fluff?” Nick said in a sensual voice. Though the sensation was very new to Jack, he knew exactly how he felt right now; hot and bothered. The rabbit couldn’t even remember the last time he felt so horny. The sensation of having such a large tool inside him, the fox’s fur surrounding his fragile form, the cuffs still attached to the ceiling, and the drug… Jack had discovered an entirely new sexual interest he didn’t even know he had. He didn’t even care anymore if this was truly all the drugs doing or his own interest, Jack wanted to get off, and now.

 “N-Nick, please.” Jack twisted his legs uncomfortably as he felt the heat rising inside him again. “I… I can’t-”

Nick suddenly thrusted his hips lightly upward, eliciting a surprised groan from Jack. “You don’t think you can last much longer, huh? That’s alright Stripes, I’m in the same boat.” Nick widened his grin. “And as captain of this boat, it’s my job to show you pirates who’s in charge.”

Nick, gripping at Jack’s sides again, began to slowly lift the rabbit half way off his cock and, with a hard push, slammed him right back down against his knot. The two mammals both let out a simultaneous moan of pleasure as Nick, just as quickly, lifted the rabbit up again and kept up the pace.

At this point, even the smallest amount of resistance the rabbit was carrying in the back of his mind had been snuffed out by his horny, fox capturer. If the pleasure he was feeling before were shockwaves, then the feeling he was getting now was like lightning strikes. When Nick slammed himself into the rabbit, his body would tense and give him signals that whatever was happening, felt amazing. Every time Nick pulled himself back, even though it only lasted at best a second, the rabbit would quiver in anticipation for when that thick cock of his would be plunged right back inside of him.

And of course, Nick himself was happy to oblige. In fact, he was so ecstatic to help the rabbit that he found himself unable to resist his urges any longer. Giving into his carnal lust, the fox moved his paws down towards Jack’s hips and stood up on his knees. Now forcing Jack to bend himself forward, hands still dangling in the air, the fox started putting all of his power into his own hips and began to mercilessly pound into Jack.

No more words were spared between the two by this point. Heavy panting, occasional gasps, growling, flesh colliding… The entire room had been filled with only the various sounds of two’s intense sex session. Nick wasn’t even bothering to hold himself back anymore; he was putting all of his might and power into ravaging his captive bunny as quickly and as fiercely as possible. His knot swelled at an incredible rate which was linear to his own roughness; even though Jack was the one drugged up, Nick felt like he had become the one in heat.

And Jack, in comparison, was putting all of his effort into trying to hold himself back. Just like Nick, he was very quickly approaching his limit. His cock twitched and swayed back and forth in the air, his wrists twisted and shook in the grasp of his cuffs, his tail fluttered when his cock pulled out, and his body convulsed every time Nick plunged himself back inside Jack. With every thrust, Jack grew closer and closer to his orgasm.

However, just when Jack was thinking of saying something to Nick, his ears were suddenly filled with the sound of a loud growl. Nick with one final and tough push, he managed to shove his knot all the way inside the bunny. And just as quickly as he tied with the rabbit, Nick started to orgasm and release his pent up, fox seed deep inside the bunny’s hole. Jack upon feeling his ass suddenly swelled up with the fox’s knot and seed, was just as quickly pushed over the edge. Letting out a gasping moan, he began to pump his cum out all over the sheets below him.

After almost a full minute of orgasming, the two had finally become spent. And afterward, Nick quickly reached for a key in his jacket pocket, unlocked Jack’s cuffs, and immediately fell down on the bed beside the rabbit.

The two mammals huffed and puffed for a moment before Nick put his head up against Jack’s shoulder. “Haa… So, mighty Captain Jack Savage of the Savage Sea’s, did you like getting plowed by a cock the first time?”

Jack let out a heavy breath between his light panting. “It wasn’t bad… at least, for a fox.”

Nick chuckled. “Considering how much your body was begging for it, I’ll take that as a yes. Oh… and it’s still Captain Wilde to you, pirate.”

“Humph… captain of what, taking advantage of your prisoners?”

Nick grabbed the side of Jack’s ass. “Captain of rabbit booty, of course.”

Jack snickered.  “Well that maybe so, but you aren’t Captain of Jack Savage’s Booty for long, mate. In a few days we’ll reach Port Tundra, I’ll be put to the gallows, and you’ll be given your sought after title of commodore, just like you want.”

Jack turned his gaze away from Nick and closed his eyes. “Tis such a shame too... I won’t be having much a chance to explore male anatomy anymore after today it seems.” 

“…When we turn you in, you’ll be given a cell to the southern wall of the Tundra town prison. Assuming you aren’t crushed, all it would take is a cannon shot on the southern corner of the prison and you’d easily be able to escape. It’s also incredibly easy to bribe or trick the polar bear guard in charge of the prisoners.”

Jack was trying to bait the fox, but he didn’t expect that kind of answer. With his ears perking up, he turned his head around. “Huh? Why… why would you tell me this?”

Nick smirked. “Simply by virtue of capturing you, I can be given the position of Commodore. The mayor isn’t used to chaos and will be in panic at the escape of one of the most renowned pirates in the world. After I convince him I’m the only one who could hope to capture you, he will send a glowing recommendation to the naval office, which includes an admiral that just so happens to be his brother. I will be given a promotion whilst being in charge of tracking you down, it isn’t a far stretch considering my own renown for capturing pirates after all.”

Jack pondered his words for a moment, before squinting his eyes at Nick. “…Is there some sort of catch to this?”

Nick’s grin widened. “If I’m able to catch you again, you’ll become my personal little rabbit slave. Once I’m commodore, the rank to admiral will be given to me in time, and it won’t be necessary to turn you in for a promotion or gold. Instead…” Nick slowly caressed a finger through Jack’s chest fur. “I’ll get my own persona pirate toy to do with as I please, and I’m sure Judy would find other uses for you as well.”

Jack let out a small hum as a cocky smile appeared on his face. “And you really think you can keep me even if you find me? I’m Captain Jack Savage, mate; I only get captured when I want too.”

Nick roughly put his hand on Jack’s back and, with a sudden strong pull, released his half deflated knot from inside Jack with a loud plop. Jack arched his back for a moment and flopped back down on the bed as Nick smugly stood up by the side of it, looking down at him. “Well, in that case… I’ll just have to convince you to come back on your own. Lieutenant Hopps!”

Nick suddenly shouted as only a few seconds later, Judy opened the doors to the room and saluted. “Yes, captain?”

Nick began to put on his pants and other attire. “Take a detour over to the forest district before heading to Port Tundra, we are going to re-stock on supplies and host a little party for the capture of Jack Savage.”

“Yes, sir!” Judy said before swiftly leaving and closing the door behind them.

Jack gave Nick an irritated glare as the fox only chuckled at his expression. “Now you’ll have plenty of time to explore fox anatomy instead. But don’t worry, I’m a man of my word, you’ll get your freedom soon enough.” Nick threw Jack’s tattered jacket next to the rabbit in bed before opening up the door, looking back at Jack. “But anytime you may find your freedom boring, you’ll know who to come to.” And with that final statement, Nick left the room, leaving Jack behind.

The rabbit let out a scoff. “You aren’t the one that decides what I want to do, I am!” But his words were only met with a silence. The rabbit looked down on the bed and found himself staring at the unlocked cuffs. He didn’t like the idea of giving that fox the smug satisfaction he was looking for, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to visit him the future.

Jack dangled the cuffs in front of him. “I guess freedom is a little overrated anyways.”


End file.
